oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Regimel D. Elucifel
| Funi eva = | age = 27 | status = Alive | height = 6'3" (191 cm) | weight = 200 lbs (90.7 kg) | dfbackcolor = #BC8F8F | dftextcolor = #FFE4B5 | dfname = Gon Gon no Mi | dfename = Alloy-Alloy Fruit | dfmeaning = Metallic Ore Transformation | dftype = Paramecia }} Regimel D. Elucifel (エルシフェル·D·レジーメル, Erushiferu Dī Rejīmeru), also known as Reggie (レジー, Rejī) for short, is a Commodore in the Marines, as well as one of their various instructors, in-charge of training newly recruited soldiers that will be stationed throughout the . A highly-skilled individual in his own right, he's one of the few in the organization known by a nickname, his being Black Devil (黒魔, Kuroma) due to his slight demonic visage when fighting. Growing up in an impoverished country in the New World, he eventually made his way to the Marines, one of its previous Vice Admirals seeing potential in him despite his rough demeanor; undergoing the training over the course of his lifetime, he rose quickly through the ranks because of his merits on behalf of the organization. Eventually, after reaching his current rank, he became an apprentice under Mahesvara — honing his immense skill in Haki, reaching the Sixth Dan, an impressive feat for one of his age and ranking. This proved useful upon obtaining his Devil Fruit — its properties being well-suited with his advanced level of Haki, letting Reggie quickly understand its nature. As an instructor in one of the harshest territories owned by the Marines, his teaching methods have been noted to give new soldiers either tremendous power or send them to their early demise. His powers over metal gave him the epithet "Metallic Alchemist" (金属錬金術師, Kinzoku Renkinjutsushi) — capable of using it beyond the scope of most Logia users, despite being a Paramecia and not having "awakened" its true potential. Reggie's noted that the higher echelon of the World Government has placed "certain restrictions" on his powers because of its potential dangers on the world, much to his chagrin. Appearance Regimel is known for his brutish appearance that matches his equally brutish personality, to the point that many believe him to be a Pirate rather than a Commodore; comically enough, unlike his partner and superior, it's noted that he looks older than he actually is — with some calling him an "old man", much to his chagrin. He's a tall man with long wild hair that's waist length and usually kept slicked back, revealing his forehead. His red eyes have a vicious glare locked into them, easily instilling fear into most citizens and low-ranking soldiers, accented with slitted dark pupils, and no visible eyebrows. Due to the harsh training he often imposes on himself in his quest for strength, he's a rather muscular and well-built individual — noted for his extremely sturdy frame, as "dense" as the element he manipulates. In addition, his body is covered in studs — most of which is seen above his eyes (acting as makeshift eyebrows), on each of his ears, on his forearms — his right one also covered in scars from his harsh training, at the side of his body, both sides of his nose, and in his legs. As a high-ranking member of the Marines, his wears a modified version of the standard attire; he dons a sleeveless black vest, white baggy pants with a large pouch strapped to the front and kept together by a tight white sash and metallic boots that are noted to be heavier than it appears. To top it off, he wears a pair of studded brown gloves paired with similarly studded wristbands. Personality For most of his life, Reggie had to deal with people constant judgment and labels put on him solely based on his appearance; as many saw him as a frightening delinquent and made various rumors about his appearance being enough to scare away Pirates, he was alienated from the rest of his peers and was rather difficult to work with. This mistrust and judgment turned him into a rebellious figure that decided to match his personality with his appearance, as everyone wanted. Cold and apathetic to the whims of others, his attitude was that of a wild beast — biting back at anyone and anything, not hesitating to injure his own allies if irritated; his hatred for others, despite his desire to administer justice, was so strong that he would swat away anyone who tried to get near him in any way. This often led to him getting in trouble often due to attacking superiors and high-ranking people, most of whom looked down on him. Misunderstood, anti-social, and a lone wolf, Reggie had always relied on himself for support; coming from a ruinous environment where survival of the fittest was the rule, he did everything to survive — performing heinous acts that made him akin to Pirates, the very people he despises. Even when joining the Marines, he ascended through the ranks through his own merits, relying on no one else. Though heartless to a fault, he's known to respect certain individuals, who were able to see past his looks and get the chance to know him: the former Vice Admiral who raised him and his current superior, Mahesvara; with them, he would do everything in his power to see their desires come to fruition, exhibiting his loyalty. While quite harsh, possessing a sharp-tongue and a foul mouth, he's critical of everything that happens around him, chastising those who slack off or are being foolish; he feels that he needs to be just as judgmental if people were to stop looking down on him, which inevitably produces the opposite effect. Along with coming off as an arrogant, obnoxious, and self-conceited prick, he's viewed as someone incapable of any form of decency or compassion; this serves as the reason he was isolated to Rigdoria from the upper echelon, no longer wanting to deal with him while still making use of his capabilities. Typically, he's short-tempered and reckless individual who's willing to jump head-first into danger and argue with anyone who challenges him; the various scars on his body is from stupid mistakes he's made over the years, especially during combat, never taking into account other approaches and deciding to plow through everything with sheer force. Reggie lives for the thrill of combat, and is visibly frustrated when faced with circumstances where he is denied the opportunity of fighting a skilled adversary; he's known to pick fights with those he views as stronger, disregarding their rank and status, all so he can become stronger and prove his worth. He shows no signs of fear or doubts for his actions and choices, believing that it's a "man's role" to stick to his gut and rely on instinct — stemming from his way of life. It seems that he's one to take charge and lead a group when the opportunity arises; during these times, he's incredibly perceptive, which becomes more apparent when he trains under Mahesvara. Despite his tough exterior, Reggie is as emotionally vulnerable as any other person — constantly hurt by others, no matter how much effort he puts to change their views only to backfire in the worst way; always putting up a front gets tiring and when he reaches his limit, he emotionally breaks in various ways — normally unleashed in explosive bursts of either his Haki or his Devil Fruit powers. Most would think that it's him losing control, giving him the additional label of a ticking time bomb; only those who truly understand him can deal with these intense emotional moments. Though appearing as someone who would slack off, he takes his work very seriously, stating that it's hard to rise through the ranks with constant criticism and impediments, thus he doesn't have the luxury to do so. In fact, this is most evident when he drills the new recruits, harshly training them so he can push them to their limits. Though in rare moments, he would treat them with some degree of kindness only to switch back to his demonic persona moments after. He's well-versed in a variety of topics related to blacksmithing, weaponry, and combat. History Equipment Nuwaubi ( , lit. "Wicked Ironclad Punishment"): Nuwabi is a unique kanabō that's larger than Reggie himself, incredibly dense — a fusion of various dark metals composing its entirety — having considerable offending power as a result, and noted to be very heavy. Due to its master being a highly-skilled alchemist due to his Devil Fruit, Nuwabi doesn't have a distinct form because like Mahesvara's staff, it's rather malleable due to its master constantly changing its forms to suit his needs — which is rather simplistic because of his primitive fighting style, favoring offense over everything else. It's said that with each "mode change" — which the owner dubs as the Metal Demon Spiked Arms (金鬼角武, Kinki Tsunogu), Nuwabi's purpose slightly changes with a sudden increase in power. The spiked club is usually kept strapped on Reggie's back in a smaller and in a special casing that prevents the spikes from penetrating his body. It's rumored amongst many new recruits and low-ranking Marine soldiers that he uses the weapon to punish those that slack off during training, and when combined with his frightening looks, he's likened to an oni, further accenting his given alias. Powers & Abilities Quotes *(Addressing the new recruits) "Alright maggots, listen up! Reggie will teach you how shit works around here!" *(To a civilian) "No matter how evil I look, so long as I continue following my path — I don't care how other view me! Evil has many faces, and those faces are used to administer justice. If I have an evil face and ridiculed for it, then it's within reason. I'll use that face to bolster my own ends for as long as I have to." *(To his new platoon) "Destroy, destroy, and destroy some more! Destroy these pirate scum until we send them crying for their mommies! After that, we round 'em up and have a feast to our success. How's that sound? Doesn't that sound like a life worth living?!" *(To an opponent) "My sensei and superior taught me that I should learn to relax and take things in. However, I don't have that luxury. Instead, I'll make this quick and beat your face in using overwhelming force. It's not you, but I have wimps to whip into shape. Hope you understand, right?" *(His warning to weapon users) "I should warn you... Using metal against me is a bad idea!" Trivia *This character came about after the author gained interest in Gajeel Redfox when he reappeared as a Rune Knight Captain, which he found to be.... oddly satisfying, despite hating Fairy Tail in general for a variety of reasons. He wanted to expand on that brief concept here, keeping similar elements but making the article completely unique. References Category:Marine Commodores Category:Marine Instructors Category:Male Characters Category:Marines Category:New World Characters Category:Special Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Weapon User Category:Martial Artists Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Rokushiki Users